School Love 3
by Lose Yourself In the Music
Summary: Its a fan fic me and @jenizzleoffdachain made ! yep i wrote most but she helped me with spelling :D


School Love

When all these people say they love you dont belive them okay. Im Logan Mitchell, 15 well almost 16, but who cares, so here I am now standing at my locker yet again for a fucked up term in this school.

Yeah its a Catholic school, they only normally let straight people in this school, their dumb, because im gay. There are three main bullies in the school that taunt me every single minute of my school days.

The First is Kendall Knight, he is the captin of the hockey team, his best friend James Diamond, pretty boy, the man whore who sleeps with 10 girls in one day, and then there is my former best friend Carlos Garcia, he hates me because I loved the same girl as he did when we were in 2nd grade, but it's really dumb and stupid if you asked me.

I just want to die, I used to deal drugs , was anorexic, now i slit my arms to deal with everyday struggle of pain. I looked up to see Kendall, and the rest of the bulllies as normal every day i get fucking punched and kicked. Kendall said "Hello faggot are you ready for your beating?" I nodded slowly as I bit my lip while they were beating me to a pulp.

I walked home slowly, wincing in pain as I got through the door and put my bag down as the door bell rang, so i went to get it . I opend the door to see Kendall standing there looking guilty with his green eyes darkened, full of sadness, and he said "Logan im sorry about before" I looked at him in disbelief as I spat "Prove it!"

Kendall put his hands on my waist and smashed his lips against mine. I swear i could feel a spark, he pulled back after what it seems like five minutes and wisperd " i'm sorry for hurting you and for ruining everything." I smiled then looked down sadly as my brown eyes darkened in sadness as I looked up into his green eyes whispering "but why do you always beat me up if you love me?" I asked a

I asked as I held his hands that was still on my hips

He replied with a sad sigh "My dad left my M-" I cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips gently to keep him from speaking further now knowing the truth. My mom walked up the driveway into the livingroom and said "Logan is this Jenifer Knights son ?" i pulled away in surprise then nodded as I blushed a deep shade of red as Kendall slowly walked away from the house "I have a surprise for you tommorow!" ogan licked his lips as he waved Kendall bye before shutting the door with a sigh as his mom gave him a smirk before walking up the stairs to his bedroom, giggling to himself as he started on his homework.  
>I woke up the next morning, got dressed, picked up my bag and walked to school. I put my bag in my locker then closed it. When i turend around Kendall was standing there smiling as he said "Morning babe!" He then put his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. People was staring but he didnt seem to care<p>

ames and Carlos wallked up and james gasped as he spat "Why are you kissing that little faggot ?" Kendall ignored them and kept on kissing me softly but passionately, then he pulled back and sneered at him "Im kissing him becuase i love him okay?"

James rolled his eyes as Carlos said "I knew you too would get together" he smiled at them approvingly as Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

In first lesson, i sat next to Kendall in science, he is holding my hand under the table, while smiling at me as I kept thinking about him fucking my brains out.

I am havig dirty thoughts about getting fucked by Kendall. After class, Kendall took me into the boy's bathroom and locked the door. He smiled and kissed me slowly as he kissed down to my neck as he took my shirt off and gasped. "What is this " he whisperd, trying not to cry seeing my bruises and cuts. "My dad made me do it" i replied sadly. He sighed then kissed down my chest softly. I let out a quiet moan, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my bare chest which made me shuddered in delight, he smiled and took his shirt off then he bent down and took my jeans off and he did the same to his as well. He took his boxers off as he took mine off as well. He pushed me against the wall as he slowly started to fuck me. Loud moans escaped my lips. He got faster and harder with each thrusts. He put my dick in his mouth and I came with a cry of pleasure. He swallowed it greedily and released my dick while he was slamming in and out of me. He put me down and grabed his dick and came on my lips. He smashed my lips against mine licking the cum off my lips teasingly which made me moaned in delight. He pulled back and we both was breathing heavily then we both got dressed, but i wasn't done yet I wanted to fuck Kendall so bad so I stopped him "wait what about my turn?".


End file.
